The present invention relates generally to coatings for corrosion protection, and more particularly to n article having such a coating.
Gas turbine engines are well developed mechanisms for converting chemical potential energy, in the from of fuel, to thermal energy and then to mechanical energy for use in propelling aircraft, generating electric power, pumping fluids etc. One of the primary approaches used to improve the efficiency of gas turbine engines is the use of higher operating temperatures. In the hottest portion of modern gas turbine engines (i.e., the primary gas flow path within the engine turbine section), turbine airfoil components, cast from nickel or cobalt based alloys, are exposed to gas temperatures above their melting points. These components survive only because cooling air is passed through a cavity within the component. The cooling air circulates through this cavity reducing component temperature and exits the component through holes in the component, where it then mixes with the hot gasses contained within the primary flow path. However, providing cooling air reduces engine efficiency.
Accordingly, there has been extensive development of coatings for gas turbine hardware. Historically, these coatings have been applied to improve oxidation or corrosion resistance of surfaces exposed to the turbine gas path. More recently, thermal barrier coating have been applied to internally cooled components exposed to the highest gas path temperatures so that the amount of cooling air required can be substantially reduced. Since coatings add weight to a part without adding structural strength,and can debit fatigue life, application of the coating is intentionally limited to those portions of the component for which the coating is necessary to achieve the required durablity. In the case of rotating parts such as turbine blades, the added weight of a coating adds significantly to blade pull, which in turn requires stronger and/or heavier disks. Thus there is added motivation to restrict use of coatings to those portions of the blade (typically the primary gas path surfaces) where it is absolutely required.
With increasing gas path temperature, turbine components or portions of components that are not directly exposed to the primary turbine gas path may also exposed to relatively high temperatures during service, and therefore may also require protective coatings. For example, portions of a turbine blade that are not exposed to the gas path (such as the portion of a turbine blade defined by the underside of the platform, the blade neck, and attachment serration) can be exposed to temperatures of 1200 F. or higher during service. These blade locations are identified by 18 and 19 in FIG. 1. It is expected that the temperatures these portions of the blade are exposed to will continue to increase as turbine operating temperatures increase.
The present invention describes application of a corrosion-resistant coating to portions of turbine blades not directly exposed to the hot gas stream to improve component durability.
It is another object of the invention to provide a corrosion-resistant coating to prevent stress corrosion cracking on portions of components that are not directly exposed to a hot gas stream.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a coating to protect against stress corrosion cracking of turbine blades in regions under the blade platform.
According to one aspect of the invention, improved durability of gas turbine blades is achieved through application of improved corrosion resistant coatings. A turbine blade for a gas turbine engine, typically composed of a directionally solidified nickel-based superalloy, consists of an airfoil, a root and a platform located between the blade airfoil and root. The platform has an underside adjacent the blade neck, and the blade neck is adjacent to the blade root.
A corrosion resistant platinum aluminide coating is applied to the underside of the platform and portions of the blade neck. To maximize corrosion protection, the coating should possess between about 30-45 wt. % platinum, balance primarily aluminum and nickel. The presence of this coating improves component life by resisting corrosion by the sulfate salts accumulating on regions of the component which are shielded from direct exposure to the gas path. An additional benefit of the applied coating is the prevention of stress corrosion cracking. The corrosion resistant coating prevents corrosion and/or stress corrosion cracking by acting as a barrier between a salt and the underlying nickel-based alloy component.